


Σίγμα Δυο

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: Sigmaverse [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Will, Cannibalism, Hannigram - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder Husbands, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sigma Will, Sigmaverse, do we even have to tag that anymore?, obviously, part two of the Sigmaverse Series, sigma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the A/B/O universe, there is another classification that is so rare, their numbers are only in the double digits. These types, have the aura and scent of an Alpha, but are able to breed like an Omega. However, they can be impregnated by either Alpha, Beta or Omega. </p><p>Sigmas. So rare and prized above all Omegas, because of their Alpha tendencies and the ability to take more than one Mate. Succeeding in getting a Sigma to submit and allow you to mate, bond and pup them, gives you rank and power.</p><p>Will is secretly a Sigma and after the fall, he wants to tell Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Σίγμα Δυο

**Author's Note:**

> -Lots of feels, fluff, and smut.
> 
> -For more info on Sigmas, check the Series button. Description in the Series notes.
> 
> -This chapter was revised on Sept. 21st 2017. 3,000 words were added.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

In the beauty of Francis Dolarhyde's demise, Will clutched at Hannibal's bloodied sleeve and pulled at his arm until it wrapped around him, Hannibal's other hand digging into the fabric of his now blood-covered shirt. Will leaned in a good portion of the way, deliberately making eye contact in order to witness the pure ecstasy in Hannibal's eyes as their actions rolled over them like the waves beating against the bluff below them. Hannibal stared at Will's mouth as if it was holding all the answers to the universe as well as his salvation.

"This is all I wanted for you, Will. For both of us," the man rasped, pulling Will in much closer, mutually using him as a way to stay upright.

Hannibal had been planning for them to come together in one way or another. To experience such freeing emotions as being themselves, together, eliminating the unworthy and disgusting while together. To bathe in each other's enjoyment and longing to repeat the performance over and over again with only them and their prey as the characters. To cement the fact that they were meant to be together even unto the end of the world. For Will to acknowledge that this was what he needed. What he wanted. And it was indeed beautiful as Hannibal had always claimed and Will had always avoided admitting.

Will's eyes trailed down Hannibal's face, memorizing every feature and landing on those blood covered lips, a result of Hannibal literally _biting Dolarhyde's throat out_. It had been hot, Will had to admit. That he was so enticing in his savagery and able to turn even his teeth into deadly weapons, it made a pleasant and warm shiver run up Will's spine, knowing that Hannibal was capable of practically any kind of brutality. Hannibal's perfect mouth was curled into a fond smile that reached his burgundy eyes. That mouth which had done terrible things. Kill, consume, lie, manipulate. Yet at the same time, profess adoration of Will, longing to see him again, and words of a kindred spirit in their friendship. That mouth was dangerous and sexy and could probably fell worlds if given the power to do so.

Will pulled him even closer, fitting their bodies together, carefully situating Hannibal's hand around his waist and wanting to be held like he'd never allowed before. The blond's fingers dug into the bloodied fabric as he clutched Will closer, glad to be invited into Will's personal space without hesitation.

The Alpha before him scented of victory. Victory against another powerful Alpha - even if it wasn't in challenge for an Omega - and it made him want to purr and present, but he refrained. It was not the time to be giving in to bodily urges. Especially when they weren't in a safe location to explore each other to the fullest of their desires. Especially since he wanted to tell Hannibal the truth about himself when the time was right, and standing at the top of a cliff, drenched in their own blood and the life essence of their fallen foe, was not a place to reveal himself in his entirety. Besides, both had injuries that needed tending to as soon as possible.

Will's head tipped forward, lips brushing over the underside of Hannibal's chin softly, feeling the smooth skin shift when Hannibal swallowed abruptly, breath stuttering as it came. It was a promise and a declaration of his intent, which was what shocked Hannibal so much. Will nuzzled into his Alpha's throat before laying his head over Hannibal's heart, which seemed to be beating in time with Will's own. Synchronization wasn't uncommon among couples, but it always meant that the couple in question was a good match to be on the same wavelength.

Arms wrapped even stronger around him, warming him against the chill in the air. The scent of salt form the water wafted up to them and reminded Will of where they were and what was going on.

Will knew the time was coming. Soon the FBI would be on them and they'd have to get away. He'd warned Bedelia. Told her that he wasn't going to watch Hannibal get caught a second time and that meat was back on the menu and he had meant it. They would be coming out of this together and she would be their first visit. He had prepared to some extent and all they needed to do was get away without leaving a trail and the best way to go… was down. The Atlantic Ocean was salty, which would sterilize their wounds and wash away the excess blood. It wouldn't do good on an open wound but they really couldn't be picky at the moment. Minor suffering now to make life easier later, or just pure suffering the entire time.

Wrapping an arm tightly around Hannibal's neck, Will took a deep breath and flung them both from the cliff, using as much force as he could to turn them completely around, feet first, though the water did sting no matter what. They went straight down, feet managing to touch whatever bottom that was under them and together, gave a great push upward.

Will's body screamed at the burning of the salt in his wounds and judging from the hard squeeze Hannibal gave his side, he'd felt the pain too. They broke the surface together, still clutching each other, but kicking their feet and still relatively alive, though mostly likely in great amounts of pain that would only worsen the less they moved. Will's face burned and the cut there demanded his attention the most. He had to withhold the urge to bight his cheek in response to the pain. He didn't want to bleed even more and didn't want to exacerbate the wound.

"We need to get to shore," gasped Will, eying the shoreline not too far away, arms moving to keep him floating in the water that shifted from side to side almost dangerously.

Hannibal was staring at him though, not making any effort like Will was. "You threw us off a cliff."

"Yeah and we're wet because of it. Come on," Will said, tugging on Hannibal's hands as he tried to pull him in the right direction. He'd never had to tug a person to shore before and Hannibal was heavier than he appeared.

"Off a cliff," the other man repeated, his wet hair sticking to his face and looking obscene. It was almost the most unkempt he'd ever seen Hannibal.

"All traces of us had to disappear, now come on or I will leave you here." He would never leave Hannibal behind. Not after last time. Never again would he leave Hannibal alone and Will couldn't bear to be alone when the only person who would ever truly understand him was alive but not beside him every day. He couldn't live another day denying himself what he knew he wanted.

Hannibal finally came to his senses and joined Will in the struggle to shore, trying to angle their bodies where they could catch the few waves rolling in from the ocean, using them to forge on ahead.

It was dark and hard to see. The water was an inky, black torrent. Symbolic in a way. They'd fallen into the darkness together. Were struggling through the darkness together. Would overcome the darkness together. And most likely would create even better darkness together. Darkness that was comprised of them only, inundated in each other's essence. The anticipation sang in Will's blood and he longed for Hannibal's darkness to join his own. Meld. Become one. He just had to be patient and eventually, his efforts would be recognized and Hannibal would be his is all forms.

The sand was welcome, allowing them a small moment of rest, but Will knew they needed to go. Thankfully, the sand would dry by the time the FBI got to the house and started their investigation.

"We need… to find Francis' car," Will said after he caught his breath.

He tugged insistently on Hannibal's hands, pulling the man up to his knees and letting him brace himself against Will's pained side. With effort, he managed to stand, though was still leaning against the slightly smaller man. Together, they limped across the sand, shuffling their feet. Will left Hannibal by the grass for a moment, taking off his shirt and limping back down the sandy trail they had made, removing his shirt and using it to even out the sand a bit, so their footprints weren't obvious. Where they had lain partially in the water had already been smoothed over by the force of the push and pull from the ocean. Will carefully made his way back to his Alpha, covering up the tracks as he went, until they were in the clear. He crumpled his soaked shirt up and slipped it into his pocket, not caring too much about how it felt to be cold and wet at the same time.

With surety, Will said, "To the car."

They found it outside the house, parked carefully behind a small expanse of trees, key on the driver's seat. Hannibal took the passenger seat, allowing Will to drive. It was for the better, since Will knew where to go. The drive was about an hour where he switched off and drove in a circle twice in case they were being followed. Finally, he pulled up to another cliff - getting sick of seeing them too - and gestured to get out of the car. He pointed in a direction toward his left and said, "If we walk half a mile in that direction, we'll find another car. Black." From around his neck, he pulled a key attached to a thick, but small chain.

Will stalked around the back of the car and pushed on the trunk. Hannibal, catching on to his plan, gave him some help and together, they worked to push the police car right off the cliff and into the roaring water and sharp rocks below. The crash was thunderous and made both flinch in response.

"Let's get going."

They hobbled along in silence, leaning against each other for support and stopping every now and then to catch their breath or dab at a bleeding wound. When Hannibal laid eyes on the sleek car awaiting them, he looked at Will with burning amazement. "You planned, didn't you?"

Will hummed, pulling off the key and unlocking the doors for them. The seats were covered in plastic, which would be pulled off when they were done with the car. He had bleach and other cleaning supplies along with gauze and a mega first aid kit.

"Should we help ourselves here or wait a bit?"

"What do you have?" asked the Alpha, looking into the back seat with interest.

"A change of clothes each. A med kit. Some food, non perishables of course. Basically, I have the plan to escape the FBI for a few days. You have the plan to get us the fuck out of here."

"And what makes you think _I_ can get us out?" asked Hannibal, looking intrigued.

"Mr. Tricks An Operator Into Dialing a Memorized Number For Him From Prison, doesn't have an escape plan?" Will asked sarcastically.

"I have nine to get out of the country. I had sixteen to get out of the holding."

"Were these thought out or just because you saw an opportunity?"

"I could have left many times, Will. I was waiting for you."

And that tugged at his fractured heart. He'd denied Hannibal and Hannibal had allowed himself to be captured simply because he wanted Will to know where he was. Because he was waiting for Will to come to him and rekindle their shredded and almost destroyed friendship. So much drama had occurred between them. Betrayal, deliberate and non being the most of it. And because both of them were too slow to act in some instances, an unneeded amount of pain was involved as well. The angst had been upped almost every time they met after the incident in the kitchen.

With quick movements, Hannibal cracked open the first aid kit, smiling at the supplies inside. He then told Will to sit still as he poured peroxide on the chest and face wounds Will had gotten from Francis. He threaded the needle and proceeded to quickly and efficiently stitch Will up, hands miraculously shaking no longer. It stung of course, but Will had literally been gutted before and he'd lived through that kind of pain while still being able to move and speak. He could handle this without complaining. Besides, he sort of enjoyed the closeness it afforded him.

Once he was wrapped in gauze and probably resembled a mummy more than ever, he dressed in his spare clothing which were gloriously dry, and took to helping Hannibal, who had tried to say that he was fine, but Will wasn't an idiot and he knew Hannibal was just as hurt as he was.

"When did you learn to stitch up wounds?" the man inquired, looking a little concerned. Understandable, since Will _wasn't_ a surgeon once upon a time.

"Do you really want that answer?" Will asked, because he'd learned it from Molly who was literally the epitome of 'always prepared' and had talents in some of the most random areas of life.

A brief pang strummed along his mind at the thought of her, but it was for the best. Her life would go back to normal with him not around. He was just too dangerous and since Dolarhyde had gone after his family, it only proved that if they stayed around him any more, they'd get hurt worse next time. He also couldn't put her through whatever was going on between him and Hannibal. The Beta didn't deserve to be considered second-best. Will refused to do that to her.

"Your wife, I would assume?" said Hannibal, seemingly struggling to remain impassive though it wasn't working very well. He always quick to envy when others had Will's attention. "I heard she was quite extraordinary in escaping Francis and managed to get away with only a bullet wound."

" _Ex_ -wife," Will clarified, having filed a no fault divorce that was passed by the magistrate he'd gone to when his reason was explained. Suicide/murder with the Chesapeake Ripper. As Will had brought nothing but dogs into the marriage, there was no struggle to separate belongings and he left her with a small note explaining why the divorce had to happen and some remuneration for putting up with him. It was the best he could do on such short notice. Everything else he owned had been liquidated and placed into a separate account under a false name that couldn't be traced, two years back. He'd done it on a whim, but had a feeling it would come to use later. Lo' and behold, he cracked open this crazy plan a few days ago and it all came full circle. And he was actually capable of helping.

Hannibal was staring at him. "You left your wife… for me?"

"You abandoned your walls for me?" Will countered, alluding to the fact that Hannibal he kept himself sequestered behind walls of steel for years but allowed them to soften in order to let Will of all people, scale them. And Will had scaled, tearing parts down as he did so, because what was love but a mess?

"And what do you expect for the two of us, Will?"

"Everything."

"Even though unions such as ours aren't common and often frowned upon?"

Hannibal was laboring under the impression that Will was also an Alpha. Sigmas had the scents of Alphas. It was a biological protection because Sigmas were so rare. But because Sigmas were also deal breakers and aces in the hole so to speak, they rarely ever revealed themselves. A justified fear after the past of the Sigma and what the fourth Secondary Gender had gone through in the darkest parts of history.

But Will had found someone whom he wanted to reveal himself to. Hannibal had wanted him from the beginning, his desire had simply changed over the course of their friendship. Still just as strong, but different now. He didn't care about Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Hannibal judged by someone's mind first and foremost. Genders mattered naught to the man.

Will knew that Hannibal would not lord the fact that he'd mated a Sigma, over Will's head. And Hannibal was extremely possessive, so he would never allow someone else to mate with Will, nor would he ever approve of turning Will into a breeding machine. No one else would ever touch Will once he was Hannibal's to the fullest. He would be safe. Though Hannibal _had_ been correct in a sense. Unions such as theirs were rare. Even more rare than Alpha/Alpha pairings, because these days, Sigmas barely ever announced what they were and instead, went through life like Alphas and committing suicide when the painful Heats became too much to handle.

"The rarity of a union such as ours would certainly shock people," Will admitted, minutely amused.

Might bring about horrible attention too. But… a Sigma and their Mates were afforded many Rights in every country in the world. He'd have to brush up on them but should their Bonding become public knowledge, all authorities might have to leave Hannibal alone. He really needed to study up on everything. It would also depend on the country they decided to retire to. Some gave more leeway to their Sigmas and the Bonded Mates than other countries did.

Once Hannibal was wrapped up as well, he changed into the outfit provided and Will stuffed the clothing bag with their bloodied garments and zipped it shut. It would all need to be burned at some point and then scattered or buried.

With delicate movements, they each took a seat in the front of the vehicle, turning off the light in the back where they had tended to each other. It was dark around them, the lights of the car being the only thing to light their way. The rear-view mirror was blissfully vacant of any other vehicles. Back roads usually were. They rode along in silence, Hannibal trusting Will to lead them. It was a beautiful thing, trust, and from a person like Hannibal, it was glorious. After they'd frayed each other's trust so much, it was nice to be on the receiving end of such warming emotions, even after all they'd been through. The string wasn't as broken as it once seemed.

Hannibal sighed, "I had dreamed of this… but it was four years ago."

Will had dreamed of it too. "I was planning to go with you." He had to say it. To make Hannibal understand.

" _Truly_?"

The doubt in his voice, stung Will. It took everything in him to not remove his eyes from the road just to meet the curious gaze that was upon him. Judging him.

"I was actually about to leave, when all these FBI vehicles were invading my property and that was when Alana called and told me that the FBI was going to arrest me for the murder of Randall Tier, under order of Kade Prurnell." Will's jaw clenched at the thought of that bitch. He despised her and had many violent fantasies about the death of the Alpha in question.

"Couldn't get to my own car, so I had to duck into the woods and make my way to the main road on my own. I called you while en route and your voice was what solidified everything. I managed to call a cab when I got to Quantico and because the damn driver had to adhere to the law, it took almost two and a half hours, when I would've made it in under one. Jack and Alana beat me to the house and the shit hit the fan."

Hannibal did not respond immediately. He simply let the words wash over him. Will waited though. He wanted to know Hannibal's thoughts.

"You lied to me. You never killed Freddie Lounds and you smelled of her."

So _that_ was how. He should have expected that. Of course Hannibal would be so good as to smell a woman that Will had sat three feet away from.

"One betrayal for another, Hannibal. If I recall, you lied about my mental health, you lied about the Encephalitis, you manipulated it to make it worse, you lied about a lot of things. All because my pain was entertaining."

"I never thought your pain was entertaining and you know that very well, William. Do not insult me as such."

Will gave a nod, letting Hannibal have that point, for he was right and Will had simply been lashing out in anger and hurt. He was bitter over the Encephalitis and would probably never get over it. He was never really that affected that Hannibal had killed people, though he was pissed at taking the blame for them. It was the whole, brain on fire and being fucking crazy that pissed him off so much.

"Fine, the pain didn't get you off, but you enjoyed everything else you did to me. If you expected me to crawl back to you all happy and thankful after everything, you're the one who needs a head check."

"I see that you… feel strongly about this. You have given it much thought."

"You said that your compassion for me was an inconvenience. Have you ever considered that mine for you is just as if not more inconvenient? Despite all that shit you put me through I _still_ planned to leave to parts unknown with you. Still cared about you. Still _care_ about you. I had barely anything when we met and stood to lose more because health and sanity are more important than physical wealth."

The silence between them was uncomfortable. Baring all of their troubles like this was probably for the best however, lest they drudge everything up at a most inopportune moment. And where they were going, they needed to be in sync with each other if they wanted to get the full effect. And also have a solid connection that would work against anyone who tried to manipulate them.

"I suppose I may have gone too far a few times… but I would never take any of it back because you have Become what you were truly meant to be and the road to your Becoming was what shaped you into the man you are right now. I said that what emerged from the chrysalis was beyond my control and I meant it, no matter how much I had wished you could have been. Could have accepted yourself without so much of a struggle."

It was no doubt the closest thing to an apology that Will would ever get in regards to it all. Will would not forgive him though, and he wouldn't forget. But as he had once said to Alana, he would ignore the worst in order to enjoy the best and Hannibal equally had his best parts and his worst parts and Will was prepared to deal with both in his own way.

"If it makes you feel better, I really wish I had killed Freddie and fed you her instead Randall."

And like that, the tense atmosphere they were in, dissolved.

"Oh _really_?"

"In the glove compartment, you'll find a cellphone where I took screenshots of the various stories and cases she made where she involved both of our names and the new nickname she gave us. Surprisingly, a lot of people don't care that you're a murderer and that I _might_ be, they simply enjoyed the name and in an effort to make money, she got the name copyrighted and began selling merchandise. Everyone thinks we're a couple because of her and apparently they like the idea. She even wanted to write a book with tragedy and backstabbing and all that crap."

Hannibal quietly browsed the pictures.

Will had been expecting it, but to hear Hannibal say it aloud was kind of hilarious. " _Murder Husbands_?"

"We _did_ run off to Europe together."

"Oh, yes. Eight months apart of course, but who's counting?"

"You should probably open the box in the trunk when we arrive."

"Why?"

"I may have ordered us a few things from TattleCrime."

"Where exactly are we going and how long will it be?"

"Considering the time, I'd say that our host is sleeping right now. She may have taken my words to mean something else entirely, I _have_ grown particularly skilled at manipulation after all. I'm not at your level but I'm good enough."

"You think so?"

"I know so. _I_ got Chiyo to do what you had left her to do, after all those years. One night compared to decades. I've gotten better. However, our host is unnaturally shrewd and may have taken precaution, we'll just have to see."

Will chanced a glance at Hannibal and found that he was smiling.

"I haven't seen Bedelia in quite some time, so this should be fun," said the former doctor.

"I'm sure it will be. She's been working for the FBI recently and seems to fit well into her new life without a hassle." Meaning, she thought that her plan to escape Hannibal's plans for her, was foolproof. She was in for a rude awakening, no matter how Hannibal might not like the execution.

* * *

Hannibal did not recognize the house they pulled up to but with how much he knew about Bedelia, he could tell that it immediately appealed to her tastes. Sleek and with a slight edge from newer architecture. A pristine shade of white with a large lawn that was perfectly maintained and hedges cut into perfect box shapes. The entire layout told him all he needed to know. She was trying to put up a front of painfully banal, wealthy normalcy, and considering how the majority of the population of the world was, she probably succeeded in tricking most people.

Will exited the vehicle slowly, carefully, mindful of his wounds. Hannibal followed suit, interested in what could be in the trunk. The box was already open and inside were two smaller boxes, both white and had nothing to give their contents away. He picked one up and opened it carefully, reaching in and hooking his finger around something cold and made of porcelain.

He pulled out a white teacup, that was decorated in jagged, golden lines that made it seem as if it had been shattered and then pieced back together, partially unsuccessfully, in a mockery of kintsugi. The bumps and grooves in the surface made it even more realistic in appearance, giving the illusion that some pieces couldn't be found, leaving it permanently chipped and unable to be fixed. On the front of the cup, written in a blood red, chilling font, were the words, **Murder Husbands**. It was a creation based off of Will and Hannibal's relationship and Hannibal's need for descriptive but convoluted metaphors.

Will shook his head at the cup, but there was a small grin on his face. "Freddie got wind of one of my discussions with Jack and how I described myself as a shattered teacup and Jack claimed our relationship seemed to better represent a shattered teacup instead, and how it could never be repaired. She took it and ran with it and the tragic love story between us was born. The readers lap it up."

Hannibal could appreciate the irony and slight humor in the design, but… "We aren't husbands," he pointed out.

"True," sighed Will. "Fiances would have probably been more appropriate."

Hannibal blinked, having not expected that to be the answer. It seemed that Will was truly not worried about the thought of starting a romantic relationship with him. Even though most people would have already picked out dozens of reasons as to why they should never be a couple, Will simply rolled with the situation and didn't blink an eye when Hannibal stared at him in shock.

"I know what you're thinking and I should point out that we've basically been in a relationship for four years. Killing people and feeding them to each other, sending each other gifts, following each other to different countries even. God, we even have a level of intimacy that can't be mistaken as platonic in any fashion. We're a couple and have been so for a long time."

Feeling lighter inside, Hannibal set the cup aside and looked at the large, black bag that looked familiar.

"I didn't know what you preferred, so I just grabbed one of everything."

Inside was a collection of knives for all sorts of things. Even a scalpel. Some freezer bags, paper towels, and a cooler. In a paper bag to the side, was a myriad of cleaning supplies and needles filled with things he'd never heard of but would soon become familiar with.

"You prepared everything, dear Will."

"Of course."

"And you'd be okay with the kind of diet I prefer?"

"Hannibal, you forget that I ate people with you for the course of twelve weeks. One of them I even provided and helped you cook."

Indeed he had. It seemed that Will was taking this seriously.

"Do you plan to leave me, Will?" Hannibal asked, pushing into Will's personal space and laying a hand on Will's uninjured cheek, forcing eye contact, Will's natural scent was partially saturated in salt, but still deliciously noticeable. And lacking any type of horrendous aftershave that he'd become so used to using in an attempt to mute his natural scent. "Will you grow tired of me and search for an escape?"

"I would only ever leave if you didn't want me, Hannibal. But I _know_ you want me… in many ways. In fact, I'm not so sure I'd leave even if you didn't want me. We're too conjoined to be parted."

Hannibal quirked a brow, "Oh?"

"I may have to kidnap you and force you to stay with me forever, because there's no way I'm going on without you," Will said, deliberately making eye contact. "I don't think I can handle being away from you again, Hannibal. The last three years were hell despite what I've said. Separation had never actually hurt before, but even I can't lie about how being away from you affected me."

The older man smiled, because he could relate. He'd felt much the same way when in Florence. Being away from Will was like a knife in the throat that seemed to have an endless amount of flesh to carve out. Even while in danger, Hannibal had enjoyed being with Will, because that meant that they were together. It meant that Will was with _him_ and not somewhere else where people who didn't appreciate him for all of who he was, hounded him to do their work. Coming to Hannibal had meant that even with the possibility of some dangerous outcomes, Hannibal was Will's priority no matter what the situation, and he loved knowing that.

Shifting his fingers into Will's curls, Hannibal tugged, bringing their bodies much closer. His other arm gently settled around Will's waist and he simply held his friend/lover/husband? like that. Having him close, willingly. Will was cognizant and fully aware of everything and he was accepting his position in Hannibal's arms. An Alpha, allowing another Alpha to treat him as a treasured belonging. It was breathtaking and Hannibal wanted to bask in this feeling forever. To know that Will didn't feel those ridiculous urges for posturing but was willing to get dirty if need be, had always been a turn on.

Will turned to grab the medical bag, eyes never leaving Hannibal's. "We'll have to get moving, dawn will be approaching soon and I'd prefer to be safe inside for when it does."

He had a point. Reluctantly, Hannibal allowed himself to disengage from Will's warmth, noting how he was the one moving instead of Will. Still, he did lean forward to tenderly brush his lips against the scar on Will's forehead. The one he'd put there. It was as close as a Bond Mark they'd ever get. He felt a little regret that neither of them were Omegas and therefore couldn't Bond. That would have been the ultimate way of saying 'MINE'. Hannibal would always be possessive of Will.

"Come, let's pay our psychiatrist a visit."

Will picked the lock with a simple movement that took Hannibal's breath away. Will had seemed to have learned some interesting tricks over the three years they were apart. It made Hannibal's skin sing, knowing that Will had been learning. Together, they entered the dark house and took their time becoming familiar with everything they laid their eyes on. Learning the layout of the building. After all, fighting or plotting in unfamiliar territory was always the first mistake of any novice. It was why it had taken Hannibal so long to get caught. Because he was meticulous and always played on his own terms.

Hannibal had Will place the large bag on the kitchen counter, and decided to go through it carefully. He found a various mixture of sedatives and pain relievers that would be heaven once applied properly. Will grabbed three bottles from an inner pouch and took a pill from each. He also took a bottle of water from the bag and downed the three pills immediately.

Upon seeing Hannibal's disapproving gaze, he shrugged and said, "That is called a cocktail. When you mix pain relievers. One Advil, one Ibuprofen, and one Tylenol for me. I wouldn't recommend doing it a lot. And technically, you should only take them on a full stomach, but I just don't care. I fucking hurt everywhere and can't afford to dose myself up on all that stuff int he bag."

"Where did you even _get_ this bag? I am most certain that your clearance from the FBI did not allow you to lay your hands on such items." A 'Special Agent' could get away with many things, but Will's classification said nothing ever about medical services and expertise.

The look on Will's face told him that it was an entertaining memory. "While the guards on the inmates of the Baltimore State Hospital are much stronger under Alana's careful eye, the security detail is severely lax everywhere else because she focused on what she only considered concerning. I walked into the first lab I saw and removed a startling amount of objects two weeks ago and no one noticed. Also a lack of cameras."

Alana had spent so much of her time trying to ensure that Hannibal couldn't escape. She had done an admirable job, yes, but it was still sloppy and Hannibal could have walked at any moment. It was a shame that he couldn't even let her know of that fact. It would be amusing to watch as her porcelain skin paled in horror.

Will was simply grinning, obviously proud of himself. "I think you should be the one to wake our darling hostess."

"Perhaps we should cook her breakfast first."

"Sedate her at least."

"Disconnect the phone line."

"Take her cell if she has one."

"So much to do," purred Hannibal with a fond smile, already adoring how everything was going and it had only been a day thus far. He was imagining a lifetime of he and Will simply acting in unison, simpatico with one another like no other couple ever could be.

"Then let's get moving."

So much work to do and so little time to accomplish any of their goals.

* * *

Hannibal smiled at Will from across the table. Their host was delightfully incoherent to a small degree and now unable to walk on her own. Bedelia sat in an evening gown, eyes half lidded as she watched the two men smile at each other. The were flirting rather poorly and enjoying her sighs of annoyance and rolled eyes whenever she got up the energy to do so.

Her head lolled as she glanced at Will and said cooly, "I know what you are."

Will hadn't been threatened because she had taken nearly a minute to get the words out and judging by her running mind, it'd take longer for her to explain herself. He was already planning on revealing himself to Hannibal and didn't need to worry about her outing him any time soon. She was too drugged to the gills to make much sense to Hannibal.

While their dinner was cooking low and slow in the oven, Hannibal regaled Will with the details of waking Bedelia and the absolute fear in her eyes when she realized what was going on. Will smiled, liking how descriptive Hannibal could be. It led his mind into other directions, wondering what else Hannibal could describe to him with his delicious voice and wicked accent. Will couldn't wait to learn. He'd been patient and had literally suffered through many incredibly painful Heats that just increased in pain ever since he met Hannibal, and he thought of the Alpha each time. He had managed to make it to the big 4-0, when most Sigmas gave in long before they turned thirty. He deserved to indulge, dammit!

The two 'Alphas' pretty much taunted Bedelia all day and Hannibal didn't even use the bone saw. Just a regular saw which made a complete mess that Will ended up cleaning as best as he could. Bedelia was too out of her wits to respond, even if she felt the pain or not. It was all gore and beauty, and Will wondered if he needed to rethink his stance on his sanity, or if it was his biological response to seeing his Alpha displaying such skills. After all, sawing through a bone took immense strength if it was to be done by hand, and the rippling of Hannibal's muscles was incredibly attractive.

Hannibal brought Will to his side and together, taught him how to harvest organs, using Bedelia as the proper example. In the end, Will summed up the evening perfectly, "I prefer the thrill of the kill. You can do the harvesting." If it meant that he got to see how Hannibal worked, then he would gladly let his significant other do the extra work.

And Hannibal was perfectly okay with that. Because in the end, it meant that he would always have Will's attention no matter what.

* * *

"So we're going to Spain?" Will asked the next morning, already scrolling through his phone and looking for the laws on Sigmas in Spain. From what he knew personally, they were quite easygoing, probably because they'd never housed a Sigma and wanted to desperately. But it would benefit him either way, so why should he care if they were pandering to a Secondary Gender that usually stayed in hiding?

"I'd like to show you Barcelona. Perhaps we'll return to Florence when the initial excitement is over and Il Mostro can once again return to the dust."

Laws about Sigmas in Spain were very lax. In fact, the Sigma or their Mate could get away with murder so long as it was claimed to be defense of the Sigma in question. As Sigmas could Mate with and be impregnated by either Omegas, Betas, or Alphas(and possibly other Sigmas as well though it hadn't ever been tested) and could have more than one Mate, they were often targeted by those of other Secondary Genders. And sometimes a few would get too big for their britches and think to challenge the Sigma's Primary Mate and Bond Partner for Secondary Mating and Bonding privileges.

So basically, they would be safe in Spain. However, there were also the laws that said that anyone can challenge the Sigma's Primary Mate and Bond Partner and Will knew Hannibal would slaughter anyone who came near him. The thought had him hot under the collar. But it also definitely assured him of the fact that there would be a lot of territorial disputes and posturing done in order to get to him. Because in society, Will's Secondary Gender was considered a prize and anyone would want him if it meant getting all the shiny titles that came with being a Sigma's Mate and Bond Partner.

They couldn't leave for Spain until Will had his next Heat and that was about a month off. So he'd have to induce the Heat, which would take strong, Alpha pheromones and possessive instincts from the one he wanted to Bond with in order to happen, but he had faith in Hannibal being just the Alpha to get it done. Hannibal was unlike any other Alpha Will had ever met.

"If we go to Spain, then I have to tell you something."

Hannibal easily sensed the seriousness in Will's body and angled himself closer, reaching out to run his fingers over Will's clasped hands, to ensure calm. His first instinct was to make sure Will was okay even if it was only emotionally. It was sweet. "What is the matter, Will?"

Taking hold of Hannibal's hand, Will brought it up to his face and rubbed his scent glands over it. The glands, located in the crease on either side of the mouth, were used to lay claim to someone you intended to Mate with. It was a declaration of intent and proof that he really wanted to be with Hannibal in more ways than one.

Hannibal understood the action right away breath coming in a short gasp. "Are you certain?"

"I am," said Will softly. "But if you are to Bond with me, you'll need to wait for my next Heat, or induce it to come early." He waited for Hannibal to get it.

"You're an Alpha, you don't have a-" Hannibal cut himself off, mouth open and eyes wide as he stared at Will, who blinked innocently at him, blue eyes fluttering almost delicately.

" _Sigma_."

At Will's nod, Hannibal's body tightened much like a spring that was begging to uncoil, the energy forced to remain static for the time being. He inhaled through his nose, attempting to differentiate Will's Sigma from his Alpha scent, though it was impossible to tell thanks to biology. His entire being leaned into Will's personal space and he looked to be fighting his instincts that were most definitely screaming at him to claim the best of the best that had just admitted to wanting to Bond with him. Hannibal disliked it when he wasn't in control of himself and worked hard to ignore his baser instincts constantly.

Will shifted out of his seat, coming to stand before Hannibal where he opened his arms wide and invitingly and grinned when the Alpha slammed into him, taking them both to the cold, tiled floor of Bedelia's state of the art, chrome kitchen. Hannibal had pinned him down with his trim hips, running possessive hands all over Will's solid body any rumbling pleasantly. Anywhere he could reach was thoroughly mapped out. Memorizing Will's flesh in a way that he'd never had the privilege to before. because this chance was offered willingly.

Despite the sudden jarring motion causing a throbbing in his most recent wounds, Will arched up into Hannibal's crouching body, rubbing himself all over the doctor and enjoying how Hannibal purred in response. Hands carded through Hannibal's short hair and Will wished it was long again because there was a sort of savagery in Hannibal untidy long hair. He moaned when the man fixed his mouth over Will's pulse-point and sucked fervently, mimicking what he'd like to do during their Mating and Bonding. Something Will would reciprocate wholeheartedly.

" _My Will_ ," came the rough and possessive whisper that sent shivers down the brunet's spice. "All mine. No one else can have you. No one else can be gifted with your perfection. No one but me!"

"I don't want anyone else, Hannibal. I want _you_ to have me."

Hannibal's tolerance for pain must have been extraordinary if he was able to undulate against Will so thoroughly without showing an ounce of recognition for his physical condition. Though maybe his mind was focused on more important things than his wounds. Will was slowly being brought to the same level of feeling, ready to ignore his pain in favor of the pleasure building within him. Because he and Hannibal were finally getting somewhere he'd longed to go to for a long time.

"I always knew you were perfect for me," Hannibal breathed, hot air puffing against Will's collarbone. "Always. But I didn't know to what extent. And to think that I had wanted you long before this little revelation." His hands trailed over Will's body, pulling on his shirt and brushing against the scar he'd given Will that fateful night years ago. "Will this complicate matters?"

"A Sigma's womb is created from the sperm of the one they Mate with and must be created during a Heat in order for it to be strong enough to carry the children you will place inside me" Will said, voice almost clinical as he repeated information that had been imprinted into his brain many years ago. "You know this, Hannibal." He'd been a surgeon for years, he _should_ know it.

A groan left Hannibal's lips, his head falling against Will's sternum. Those words coming from Will had filled his mind with extremely elaborate images and he enjoyed every single one of them. He would be the only one to give Will children. Will would take in everything Hannibal gave him and turn it all into life. Will was capable of ending and creating life and Hannibal found the idea incredibly arousing. Of course his Will would be even more special than he previously thought. Of course Will was like two sides of the same coin. Strong and gentle. Delicate and rough. Neurotic and calm. 

Hannibal shot to his feet swiftly, bending down to scoop Will into his arms bridal style. "I'm sure I can induce you, dear Will."

" _Yes_ ," moaned the former profiler. As if he'd been waiting for it his entire life.

Hannibal lead him into the first guest bedroom available and laid him out on the bed. He'd never had to induce a Heat in an Omega before, but doctors were taught how just in case it was prevalent to a surgery or a scan of some sort. An Omega's body was most receptive to testing when the they were in Heat so sometimes things had to be induced to speed the process up. Hannibal hadn't ever met a Sigma before, so this was an encounter that he was intent on remembering for the rest of his days. His memory palace was already working to create the very same scene in a more comfortable location that had nothing to do with Bedelia Du Maurier. He wanted privacy in all form for this.

"Sweet Will," Hannibal murmured, returning Will's action from before and scenting him deeply, running his glands all over his Will's face. "My sweet, surprising boy. May have you? All of you?"

"Only you, Hannibal," Will promised, nuzzling into his Alpha's neck. "I can't stand the thought of anyone else even touching me as you do."

It was the right thing to say to an Alpha that was already hyped up on his own pheromones. Hannibal's mouth salivated and he gathered the moisture, laving Will's throat with it, while unbuttoning the black shirt that was blocking Will's body from his view. An Alpha's saliva was as good as an aphrodisiac and was the more carnal of methods used to bring on a Heat. Doctors obviously used more professional methods but the thought of covering Will in his saliva and scent all at once was enticing and he was going to bathe Will in all that was Hannibal. This currently was the biggest way to say 'MINE'. Covering a person with your body fluids would always say more.

Will's fingers dipped into the curves of Hannibal's body, tugging at and disposing of the shirt that was in the way of his explorations. He emitted a low purr at the sight of Hannibal's unclothed chest above him, trailing his nails over the light hair covering peachy skin. He tugged a few times, responding to Hannibal's grunts with mewls of pleasure.

"I had never considered Bonding with anyone," he admitted as Hannibal's tongue traveled down to his abdomen. "And then I met you and the idea bounced around no matter how much I tried to silence it. It was insistent. I would have my Heats and I would touch myself while thinking about you and feeling naughty for it."

Hannibal's nose nudged the small line of hair that began a little ways above Will's jeans, hands rising to unbutton them and pull the zipper down. "For only me?" asked the Alpha, feeling pleased that his Sigma was drawn to him and only him. "You thought of no one else but me?" He had to admit, the thought was arousing, knowing that Will pleasured himself during those times when he was ripe for the taking, thinking of Hannibal while doing so. It was a boost to his pride.

" _Yes_ ," Will moaned when Hannibal's chin brushed against his straining erection, regretting his choice to wear undergarments that morning. It would have simply been better to forgo them altogether if this was to happen.

"None of those other, unworthy Alphas or Betas you worked with? Not even those delicate little Omegas in your class?" Hannibal asked, searching for reassurance. That which would tell him that he was the very best in Will's eyes. He wouldn't even say it was an Alpha thing. Will obviously didn't succumb to his Secondary Gender's biology too much, like Hannibal didn't, so he was looking for more than words brought on by an incoming Heat that was induced by Alpha pheromones.

"None of them," promised Will, tugging at Hannibal's hair. "And I was so pissed when I learned you began dating Alana. I thought - _yes, that's perfect!_ \- I thought that it was because I liked her… but it was you. She'd taken you and I was so angry! I wanted to hit something."

The blond hummed delightedly, drowning himself in Will Graham's voice, feeling pleasure at the obvious jealousy in his tone. Will had wanted him almost as long as he had wanted Will. It was almost too good to be true, but Hannibal wasn't going to let the beauty of those words wither and die in the face of his doubts and worries. Will was opening up to him and revealing parts of himself he usually kept close to the chest. It was an honor to know these things. It was reassuring for him.

Will must have been much better at reading people than Hannibal thought, because the former profiler gripped Hannibal's chin in the palm of his hand, pulling the blond up and over him once again so their faces were mere inches from each other. "Hannibal Lecter, I care about you in a way that I have never cared for anyone before. I cannot call it love, because what is known of love just isn't enough. What I feel for you can't be put into words. What I think of you can never be properly articulated when words fall short of you. Yes, we've had our rough times, but the good far outweigh the bad and I don't want you to regret us here and now. I am happy to be with you, manipulating and games included. You make life worth living. Without you, I'm nothing."

With a growl, Hannibal pulled the rest of Will's clothes off, barely managing not to rip them apart in his haste. He took Will's cock into his mouth with swift and sure movements, coating it in his aphrodisiac saliva and humming to produce extra heat. Will's body arched under his, his hands reaching down to grasp Hannibal's head. He'd have to grow his hair long again so that Will could grip it firmly when they did this. Just the thought of Will clutching him closer for such activities aroused him.

Hannibal pulled off slowly, leaving a teasing lick at the slit in his beloved's erection and moving his explorations even further downward, pulling Will's legs apart and hooking them around his shoulders. His hands gripped the brunet's hips, holding them aloft as he laved at Will's gaping center. That which would take in his seed and turn it into life. A life created from parts of the both of them. A child that Hannibal had never considered having before, but now wanted so desperately. To see a little art of his Will growing up would be miraculous.

Hannibal could give back that which he had taken from Will, both with Margot and Abigail. He could give back as many times as he wanted if they played everything correctly. Make it up to Will for all the drama he'd put them both through. It would be worth it to see how happy Will was to be the father he'd secretly wanted to be, to a child that they both had managed to make together.

His saliva coated Will's tender skin and the moment Hannibal speared Will on his tongue, the ex-profiler screamed, not expecting him to plunder so thoroughly and unabashedly.

Will's writhed in Hannibal's hold, feeling his body temperature rise and rise the further down Hannibal went. The moment that tongue had entered him, he felt a strong heat fill his belly and spread. With Hannibal coating his inner walls in his Heat inducing saliva, flicking over and over at his most sensitive areas, he was assaulting Will's senses right at the source. Applying the aphrodisiac directly to the passage would surely induce Will's Heat, which was traveling down his spine quickly, filling his body with need and lust.

" _Hannibal_."

Will's body was reacting as it should and he could feel himself become wet with slick. He hadn't leaked in a long time and was surprised, yet pleased at how much easier Hannibal's tongue speared him now. How much deeper it seemed to go. As if it was going to reach depths inside of him that were physically impossible even for a human tongue. But the mental image he conjured up was enough to make his cock throb in response.

Hannibal knew that Sigma's did not give off scent while in Heat. It was a defensive mechanism in their bodies to protect them at all costs. But just because there was no scent to the slick that was coating his tongue, didn't mean that there was no flavor. Hannibal moaned helplessly, gripping Will's hips tighter and pulling him onto his tongue even harder. He'd never tasted anything so wonderful and with an extensive palate such as his, he wouldn't even begin to compare it to other flavors he'd sampled before. Nothing would do it justice. At best, he could claim in was the taste of Will Graham, and simply enjoy it for what it was. Addicting. No other attempt to consume Will would have ever satisfied him as much as this.

But his control was fracturing into little pieces and Hannibal had to force himself away from mortal ambrosia in order to continue where he was meant to go. He was inducing Will's Heat and it was coming upon him quickly now, Will's body becoming hotter and hotter beneath his experienced hands. He lowered Will's legs, rubbing them gently to ease any aches that came from laying in the same position for so long.

"Hannibal, _please_?"

Taking pity on his beloved, Hannibal leaned over Will's body, lips near his ear. "How do you wish to be taken?"

Will moaned sensually, gripping at Hannibal's forearms. "I want to see you."

Seeing implied that Will was going to watch as Hannibal brought him to pleasure. And eye contact would most likely be established. Will normally wouldn't make eye contact, but he'd been doing it a lot int he past few weeks even.

Hannibal hiked Will's thighs apart, wrapping those pale limbs around his hips as he lined himself up, groaning as the head slipped it easily, Will's slick allowing him entrance and his body inviting him inside without putting up a struggle.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Fuck me!" demanded Will, reaching up to grab Hannibal's shoulders and forcing him to cover the brunet completely, sinking in even further.

Will's passage tightened over and over, hips moving insistently, wanting Hannibal to relieve the pressure inside. To make the Heat cool. The thrusts were lovely but could be so much more.

Hannibal murmured something, voice coming in raspy breaths. Will couldn't make the words out, them being part of a language that he didn't know. His hips pounded and circled around, allowing his cock to press against Will's prostate repeatedly. It was fucking wonderful and Will really wished they'd done it a lot sooner. Hannibal obviously knew what he was doing.

The Alpha carded his fingers through Will's messy curls, drawing him in for a breathless kiss that was rough, possessive, and made Will feel all the more desirable. It was loving and adoring, and yet claiming as it should have been. Hannibal was literally stealing his breath away. Making it so that Will could only bend to his own will should he require air.

And bend he did, laying pliant under his lover as Hannibal sped his thrusts up.

The blond's mouth latched onto Will's bare neck. Will had never lain with another as he had with Hannibal. No bite or the scar of one rested there to mar his skin, claiming, Marking, Bonding, or otherwise. Nothing to compete with.

Hannibal could feel his cock swelling, the knot beginning to take affect. He was going to knot Will and fill him with life giving seed. And Will would take it into himself and create something from the both of them. Carry it inside him until the proper moment and then bring it forth. And Hannibal would breed him again and again, watching as his children grew inside his Will.

 _His_.

Not some inferior being's.

 _His_.

With a satisfied groan, Hannibal filled Will to the brim, knot keeping him in place and he bathed Will's inside's with his release, teeth latching onto the pale skin of his neck and Bonding them together until his very death. His lover arched beneath him, screaming his pleasure for the street to hear. Will's cum covered his and Hannibal's abdomens, coating both in liquid warmth. His own mouth hovering over Hannibal's flesh, returning the claim wholeheartedly and the pain feeling like the most liberating sensation to the cannibal.

A rumble filled Hannibal's chest, contentment filling him. He released Will's bloodied neck and nuzzled closer, lapping at the red liquid.

"When we're completely healed," said Will, "I want you to fuck me like you mean business."

Hannibal's acquiescing groan was answer enough and Will sighed, allowing his body to enjoy the warmth and comfort Hannibal's provided. Soon another wave would hit them and they had time to just rest and cuddle, which Will wanted deeply.

* * *

"If someone else comes near you I will gut them," Will threatened, glaring at all the Omegas eying his Mate up. He did not appreciate how they fluttered their lashes and tried to get Hannibal's attention. Yes, the man was sexy. No, he was not on the damn market! Their scents were overbearing in an attempt to coerce the Alpha into ditching his pregnant Mate, and it made Will's ager rise.

Hannibal smiled proudly, but placed a calming hand on Will's lower back. "It's not me they're looking at. You smell of Alpha, but are obviously pregnant. Which means you're a Sigma. They want _you_."

"They can fuck off. None of them will ever be you and I actually have good taste."

Hannibal breathed in his Mate's scent, which was mixed with his own. He purred in pride at how such a lovely creature was his and how he'd get to satisfy his blood-lust so much now. Will was the one who was going to make sure they're eat properly from that day forward. Just another blessing that came form him being a Sigma.

"Come, darling boy. We have a home to see."

"And judging from the stalking that these people have taken to, we'll have a good meal tonight too," Will added, glowering at the Beta who was trying to discretely follow them. The fool wasn't even trying all that much. They deserved to die if this was the extent of their skills.

Hannibal smiled and nodded. "That as well. I fancy a nice cup of tea, don't you, darling?"

Will smirked. 'Tea' was great when Hannibal made it. Will wasn't that good yet, but he'd get there eventually.

* * *

"Excuse _you_?"

When Will had accepted the fact that he was going to be outed to the world essentially, he had known that there would be people constantly up his ass, trying to get to him in some form. And he also knew that Hannibal would be right there, defending his claim to Will and destroying anyone who dared to approach them both.

But he hadn't expected for someone to really set their sights on Hannibal. And he could not begin to describe the anger he felt when he realized that the Beta in front of him had just felt up his husband/Primary Mate/Bonded and was trying to get Hannibal to be unfaithful.

And Will didn't need to worry about Hannibal suddenly cheating on him. Hannibal would never do such a thing. But it was the very sight of his significant other, almost completely covered by another person, and the smells in the air telling Will that his scent on Hannibal was being steadily overtaken by this stranger's own scent, that had set him off. That they would try pressing their scent glands to a claimed person was disgusting.

Will dropped his bags, not caring about what happened to the groceries. They didn't matter in the long run, because they could just be replaced at any time. This situation however, was not something to be ignored lest the little Beta think themself special. Oh, no. Not at all.

Said Beta turned, finding Will glaring down upon them and a look of fear crossed her face.

"You put your hands on my Mate, little girl?" asked Will, voice strangely calm despite the fact that the rest of his wasn't and he was toeing the line of murder in broad daylight.

She stuttered out something unimportant, but he wasn't having it. Especially since she didn't move to extricate herself from Hannibal's person. And Hannibal didn't move, because the look on his face told Will that he was enraptured by what he was seeing. He loved seeing Will jealous, and always allowed Will the creative freedom handle his jealousy or envy on his own.

The Sigma advanced on the Beta before she could even blink and had her by the back of the neck. Without mercy, said neck was roughly jerked to the side, snapping with an obscene noise. Distantly, Will could hear a scream, but he didn't care. He needed to cover Hannibal in his scent again in order to stake his claim more clearly.

And if that meant covering him from head to toe in Will's saliva, then he'd gladly do it all evening n order to drive the reality in a little more.

"You're mine, Hannibal Lecter," said Will, grabbing onto the father of his unborn child and tugging him along, ignoring the shocked whispers around them. "Apparently that fact isn't obvious enough, but we'll just have to fix that."

"Dear Will," Hannibal crooned, softly rubbing the back of Will's wrist with his thumb, "I cannot wait. Do to me what you will."

"Good."

* * *

**A/N: DONE!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Author's Note:**

> Might post a sequel chapter.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Breaking the Mould](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105807) by [TiggyMalvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiggyMalvern/pseuds/TiggyMalvern)




End file.
